Numerous prior methods of dispersing liquified waste effluent, sludge, and other similar materials have been utilized for agricultural, fertilization, and similar purposes. For example, so-called "hard hose travelers" having above-ground water nozzles have been used; see U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,881 which typifies such an above-ground spray-type hard hose traveler. However, the above-ground spraying of effluent oftentimes is undesirable due to wind conditions, the potential plugging of spray lines and nozzles, and the fact that the sprayed effluent often partially evaporates prior to soil penetration. Additionally, there have been sludge injectors carried by motorized units, such as trucks or tractors which drive through a field pulling an underground injector; see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,014,271 and 4,069,029 which typify such devices. However, such motorized units are considered unsatisfactory due to their heavy weight which undesirably compacts the soil's surface, and because they are relatively expensive and require continuous manual operation.